Mystic Knights: The Awakening
by Wes Hough
Summary: Its been a year since Maeve's banishment, but a new evil is awakened.


It had been a year since it had happened. The five knights had finally banished the once powerful sorceress Maeve. After that each went their own separate ways. Garrett had returned to his kingdom, with the treaty signed. Ivar had also returned to his kingdom, along with the chalice of his kingdom. Rohan was gone, nobody knew where he had gone to. The only thing that was a remembrance of him was the ancient sword, which was held in Tir Na Nog. Deirdre was still princess, helping out her father with all the accommodations for Temra, which was now part of Kells. Angus had gone off on a mission to find a rare treasure that had been locked away for centuries in a great valley. But while they were all pursuing their own agendas, a new evil was brewing.   
***  
"Those knights are strong together, but apart they don't stand a chance," the woman said. "I will summon the four Sentinels to dispose of them individually, but this time I will give them what they need to win." The woman went over to the stand where a red crystal was sitting. "Unlike Maeve I have the power to summon them for a long period of time. Oh, ancient evils bring forth the four ancient Sentinels of Temra to dispose of the five guardians! Ice Lord! Lightning Bat! Sea Serpent! Rock Wolf! Arise from the ashes and serve me!" The crystal glowed a bright red, and shot out a beam or energy into the ground. A giant ice crystal came out of the ground, revealing the Ice Lord. A bolt of lightning tore through the ceiling revealing the Lightning Bat. A beam of water broke through the floor revealing the Sea Serpent. And finally, a rock mount pushed through the floor, revealing the Rock Wolf. "Excellent..."   
***  
The sky above Kells began to darken. The always bright sky was now becoming almost pitch black. "Father, what is going on?" Deirdre asked.   
"I am not sure. Where is Cathbad? He will know," the king replied. Deirdre immediately took off up the stairs. She looked in the alchemy room, but he was not there. She then remembered that he had gone to the westernmost village to provide medical assistance. She grabbed something off of the desk and went strait to the treasure vault. She took out her royal key and opened the room.   
When she stepped inside she was surrounded by the many jewels and gems that lie there, but those were not what she wanted. The four torches on each corner illuminated the gold wonders even more, but she knew that wasn't what she was there for. She closed the door to make sure nobody would see where her ancient treasure was hidden. She walked to the back right hand corner of the room. There was a torch in that corner, like all the other corners, but this one was the real key to the treasure. She inserted her royal ring around the golden arm that held the torch up. The gem in the ring started to glow, and another gem on the center wall pulsated in return. The back wall started to open, revealing a new room behind it.   
She walked through the small opening and saw it. It was there, in the hands of the golden goddess. The goddess statue was on a platform that was supported by two sets of stairs on each side. She knew the trick, the right set of stairs had been set as a trap so if you walked up it fire would shoot out of the golden dragons on each wall. She quickly headed up the left stairs. She now stood in front of the golden goddess. Deirdre put both hands out, reaching for the treasure she needed. She grasped the two sides of the bow and pulled it out of the golden hands, lifted it up and yelled the phrase "air above me!" Air swirled around her and her golden armor appeared. She lowered the weapon and looked at herself. It was all there. The breastplate, the war boots, the helmet, and her gauntlets. And most of all her Dragon's Breath Dagger. Memories started to flood her mind as she remembered her trip to the small kingdom, and the Faerie's Fountain, and most of all, she remembered Rohan. How he was always there, leading the way. Lightning struck outside, hitting the main tower that she was currently in. She lost her balance and fell down. She got up and ran down the stairs. She exited the room and took her royal ring, which closed the secret room. She darted outside to the stabled.  
"I need to use a horse," she told the stable manager. "It's an emergency."  
"Anything for you princess, but I must warn you, there have been many lightning strikes, so be careful," the manager said as he took out a key and led her to where the horses were. He unlocked a gate and led the horse out. "Here she is. She's the tamest we've got. Her name's Terra." The man guided Terra over to Deirdre. She jumped up on the horses back with ease. The castle gates opened and they were off.  
  



End file.
